


TJRBB art ~ Water, Sometimes Oil

by qafmaniac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Queer as Folk (US), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Art, Community: tjrbigbang, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gods have a real hate for golden hair. And a sadistic love of wells...</p>
            </blockquote>





	TJRBB art ~ Water, Sometimes Oil

This is the art I've made for the fib **Water, Sometimes Oil** written by [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) for the [Tommy Joe Ratliff Big Bang](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/) / Round 2 on LJ and DW.

Know what, dudes? You're in for a REAL tweet...uhm, treat because ~~OMG, THIS FIC IS SOOOOOOO FUCKING CRACKY AND I SWEAR YOU'LL LAFF YOUR BUTTS OFF AND YOU WILL PEE YOUR PANTS AND IT'S JUST....OH!MY!GOD!!!~~ this is the BEST written crack EVER!!!  
I can't even begin to tell you HOW happy I was when [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) signed up for TJRBB, and when she said that she'd write TJ/and two other blond dudes crack I was all OMG YESSSS!!! As we all know crack fic is funny and all that but this one? You should have seen me when I read the first 500+ words! I literally cried (tears of laughter, ofc) and I couldn't stop laughing for HOURS! It's SO DAMN GOOD and SO DAMN FUNNY! And Red came up with the BEST twitter name EVER!! ~~@tjlikestitties OMG!! *DIES*~~ YES, she's AWESOME like that!! *MUAH*

So whatever you're doing right now...STOP IT AND GO AND READ THE CRACKIEST FIC EVER written in the history of all crack fics.  
I SWEAR you won't regret it!!

 **Summary:** The gods have a real hate for golden hair. And a sadistic love of wells...

[Fic Master Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/920484)

So yeah, I made the art for this fic and I tried my best to match da crack.... ;-)

This is the fic banner:  


 **Disclaimer:** The fic banner and cd cover art are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine! I only "borrowed" them.Same goes for the songs of the soundtrack/mix.They still belong to their creators! ;) Buuuut the twitter graphics and the divider are MINE!! :D

  
Tommy's first tweet:  


"Cray" Girls twitter convo:  


A/TJ twitter convo:  


Divider:  


Some gifs:  


CD/soundtrack/mix cover art  
Front:  


Back:  


Soundtrack/mix direct dl link: [Zip file](http://www.4shared.com/download/dtJi7xvg/WSO_Soundtrack.zip)  


Hope you'll like what I created!

♥


End file.
